You're going down
by KitsuneNine
Summary: 13 year old Naruto was bullied for 3 years until one particularly harsh beating lead by Sasuke. Afterwards he moved in with Kurama, leader of the Demon gang, and joined them. Now 17, he's going to attend Konoha High. Thing is, his old tormentors –leader of the gang Bloodz– have decided to recruit him. Time for revenge, but it's a bit tricky with a 4 way gang war going on. [AU]


Song: _**'You're going down'** _by the **_'Sick Puppies'_**

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**Naruto: 13 years old, 7th grade**

* * *

"Hahaha, what a loser!"

"He's such a nerd!"

"Retard!"

The voices jeered, leering at the small golden haired boy. His tormentors had caged him into the centre of the playground, amidst the dense pack of students, for the ultimate humiliation. In morbid pleasure, the leader of these tormentors –Sasuke Uchiha, Mr Popular at konoha Middle School– had beaten the boy black and blue, making sure to break a few bones.

"Dumbass!"

"Ugly!"

"Loser!"

Spurred on by the crowd, two of the six tormentors –Neji Hyuga and Ino Yamanaka– began kicking the boy who was curled into a loose ball. They were the ones who took every opportunity their leader gave them to abuse the blonde.

"Look at him, he so pathetic!"

"Idiot!"

"Do you see that? He's crying!"

Snickers and sneers echoed out across the field as a droplet formed on the edge of an eye. The boy –Naruto Uzumaki, the school's dead last– had long since believed the stinging remarks. Once he was easy going, ever cheerful and grinning but now, after exactly 3 years of scathing insults, he's become nothing but a shadow of his former self, broken and scarred, physically and emotionally, relying on anti-depressants. What started out as minor taunts and feet sticking out from desks in attempt to trip him up, had gradually grown to blossoming bruises and bloody limbs. It didn't help that the teachers, and other adults outside of school, had put in extra effort to ignore the poor boy.

"Cry-baby!"

"So annoying!"

What hurt most was that his two ex-best friends –the Haruno siblings, Sakura and Sai– had not only started the intense verbal abuse but stood beside Sasuke, uncaring as he beat him. They'd ditched him years ago for the 'populars', for the 'cool' group, for Sasuke Uchiha, but they'd never shown any visible hate or annoyance towards him like this, before. The more he thought about the betrayal, the more anger replaced the crushing depression.

"Do the world a favour and die already, dead last."

That was it. That was the last straw. He just couldn't stand the Uchiha.

Not his black bottomless glaring eyes, not his smugly arrogant superiority complex, not the endless sadistic torture he just loved to endow the blonde with, he could stand none of it.

Wobbiling slightly, Naruto slowly pushed himself to his stinging feet. The pain still throbbed.

Blood rushed, coursing through his veins, pumped by the eruption of dark, pure hatred that burned deep in the pit of his stomach.

"So pathetic! Just stay down already!"

For one second, time froze. To all but Naruto, everything seemed to move slower. And in that second, the second where the tension in the air was thick, thick enough to feel the heavy weight crush down on the spectators and tormentors, Naruto sprang, eyes gleaming predatorily and a feral snarl on his lips. With his hand clenched around the metallic object in the pocket of his shorts, he released the weapon from its confinement, twisting sharply with his wrist to draw the flick blade and using the momentum from his short sprint, he swung the knife across the smirking face of the Uchiha. It was a seamless, flowing movement which was but a flash to the onlookers.

For the first time since the crowd had gathered, everyone was silent.

The cut ran clean from the point under the right ear, across the formerly flawless pale skin and through the bridge of the nose. Had the blade been only a millimetre longer, the Uchiha's left eye would not have gone unharmed.

With baited breath, the spectators watched as a small teardrop of blood slowly emerged from the corner of the cut before a steady stream crept down.

The infuriating Uchiha smirk had completely vanished replaced by an almost stoic face.

Almost. It was the picture definition of expressionless. All save for the slight widening of the Uchiha's eyes and the fear that swirled in their depth. The saddening fact was that he managed to smother the fright a moment later, but the dread and panic found in the onlookers had more than made up for the loss.

For 3 years they'd terrorised him, laughing, savouring, enjoying his pain and now they had a small taste of their own medicine.

However, it wasn't long till Sasuke, Neji and Ino, recovering from the initial shock, began thrashing the blonde with newly found motivation, knocking the knife away from him. Their faces were twisted into a venomous scowls.

The crowd jeered at him and his audacity at harming the '_great'_ Uchiha as the beatings continued.

* * *

By the time Naruto had scampered back to the orphanage, making sure to use that back door, the adrenaline had finally worn off and his head had cleared enough to realise the consequences of his actions. Sasuke Uchiha was the second son of Fugaku Uchiha, the head of the renowned 'Uchiha Corporation' a 'high-end- business company. Thanks to his status, Sasuke was well loved by everyone, teachers and students alike, save for a few. It also didn't help that he was considered very handsome. On the outside, that is. The prick had a personality of a rock and a twenty-foot pole stuck up his arse. And then there was Naruto on the other hand. An orphan who everyone hated, teachers and students alike, save for a few. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges and a little on the scrawny side, but he had always tried his hardest to get along with others.

Because of these facts, I was obvious to Naruto that no matter that Sasuke had beaten him black and blue, no matter that it was self-defence or that he'd bullied him for 3 years straight, it would be Naruto getting punished. It was the reason he endured so much over the years.

"_Coward!"_

"_Idiot!"_

"_Waste of space!"_

The taunts echoed in his head. It was made worse by the fact that no one at the orphanage, his supposed 'home', ever helped him. They'd always curtly shooed him off or downright ignored him.

Nursing his broken leg, he made his way upstairs to his room, making sure to grab the phone from its hold. Clutching the banister, he pulled himself up, speeding up as he heard the voices of the other kids in the hallway. Limping slightly, Naruto walked slowly towards the end of the corridor where his room was.

Once inside, he made sure to lock the door before he collapsed on the bed, exhausted and wounded. Diving under the covers, he dialled the only person he trusted. Naruto knew the number off by heart.

"Kit?"

"Aniki… it hurts" His voice was shaky.

"Kit? What's going on? What happened?"

Although Naruto saw his aniki –Kurama Kyūbi– as his most trusted person, he still hadn't told him of the abuse that went on at school. He knew that the older teen had more than enough issues involving his line of work without having a 13 year old kid thrown into the mix. It was also the reason why the Orphanage, regardless of how much they wished him gone, did not let Kurama foster him. They didn't want the authorities turning up on their door step to investigate why they'd let a 13 year old get fostered by a gangster. Not to mention, his aniki was barely 6 years older than himself.

"I can't take it anymore… I don't know why they keep doing it to me"

"What did they do to you?" This time the voice sounded like a feral growl.

"They beat me… again"

"Kit! Beat you?! Who?! Wait… Why didn't you tell me this before! How long's this been going on for?!" Kurama's voice rose which each word, his tone sharp and harsh as he absorbed the information.

"Three years. I didn't tell you 'cuz there's nothing you can do! The teachers couldn't do anything, even if they wanted to! But I can't take it anymore…"

"Kit…" He sighed from the other end of the phone in gentle, but pained, understanding. "Pack your bags"

"W-what?"

"Pack everything and anything, you're moving in with me"

"What about your job though?"

"Even with that stuff going on, it's better than over _there_" There was a slight pause. "I'll make sure to protect my lil' bro."

The line brought a small smile to Naruto. After all, Kurama was the only one he could trust.

"Imma be there in about 20 minutes and make sure you don't get caught while sneaking out"

* * *

"So Kit" The older teen eyed the boy sat in the sat beside him in the passenger seat as he drove. His hands were clenched around the steering wheel. "Mind telling me about these _brats_?" He spat the last word like it was poison.

"I don't want 'ta talk about it right now" Staring out the window, the boy watched as the nightlife scenery of the city flew by, trying to forget the now faint throb from his injuries. There were no cars, or people, on the streets apart from the obsidian car behind them. While the shops and buildings zoomed past, thoughts and emotions swirled in Naruto's mind. He would be leaving Konoha Middle School… he didn't know what he thought of that. On one hand, he would be escaping his tormentors, traitor ex-friends and the indifferent adults. God knew how much he wanted to leave the painful memories of school yard beatings and silent distain. On the other hand though, he had lived his whole life, miserable as it was, there and it would take a long while to get used to. Then there was aniki's gangster status…

"When I find out which little bitch decided to fuck with my lil' bro, I'm gonna…" Kurama mumbled as his grip tightened, pretending to strangle Naruto's tormentors.

He smiled, despite the pain of his wounds, at the red head's antics.

Naruto wore a pair of faded jeans –his only jeans– and an orange top, two sizes too big. The staff at his previous 'home' never bothered to buy any proper clothes for him. His backpack sat on the seats behind containing his few belongings and other items he'd pilfered from the orphanage. He wasn't worried about 'borrowing' them, after all, it wasn't like he was ever going to see _them_ again.

The inside of the car was a cool black while the outside was spray painted red.

To match his car, Kurama was dressed in black combat trousers, a loose maroon red shirt that proclaimed 'Free world' on the front, mid-night fingerless gloves and a grey beanie hat. On his left ear, he had a double piercing. His crimson locks were mid-length and straight but his eyes were cobalt black.

Just as he steered the car towards the left of the T-junction, a motorcyclist rounded the corner, speeding towards them. Relying on his quick reflexes, he spun the car to the side, ramming it against the brick wall. Due to the impact, both passengers were flung sideways. The Kurama's head hit the glass. Taking a moment to recover, the older of the two surveyed the damage.

"Kit! Are you alright?!"

"Ugh… Yeah, I think so"

The situation was bad. Shards of glass had implanted themselves on the sides of Naruto's cheek, some slicing through his flesh. He'd already taken a beating at school and now he'd gotten into a car crash. Kurama wasn't doing so well either. He too had bit of glass thrown into his face but he also had a serious concussion pounding on the inside of his head.

"Some fuckers need to learn how to freaking drive properly…"

"Aniki, I think we should get outta here. Those people look kinda dangerous." Whispering as he groggily focused himself, Naruto pointed towards the figure that had dismounted from the bike. He was approaching the two with a long knife. Immediately, Kurama tried igniting the engine but the car was busted and only made spluttering noises each time. He knew that he couldn't protect the blonde while both of them were so heavily injured since whoever the knife wielding manic was, could easily fling the weapon at Naruto while he engaged himself in a brawl. Their only chose was to run, as cowardly as it was, but he just couldn't put the younger teen through a street brawl without the kid fighting before. He couldn't put his only living relative through the danger. But even if they ran, the manic would just hop on his motorbike and run them over. There would be no way they could out run a motorbike under their conditions.

The closer the stranger came, the more they could see him and his unusual attire. He wore a long black sweeping cloak that covered the neck down to the middle of his calf. With his hair and the shadows shrouding him, he had a sombre ebon complex. The only thing that stood out was the splashes of red on the cloaks.

"Shit!"

"Aniki? Do you know those guys?"

"I'll explain that later Kit, we need- Wait, what do you mean 'those guys'?"

"There's two of them" At this Naruto pointed to the other side of the road where the car that had been following them had stopped and the occupant of it had stepped out in a cloak similar to the motorcyclist. However, this one had a wide, mad smile that stretched across his face and a shock of silver hair even though it was clear he was no older than Kurama. It didn't help that he had a bloodthirsty glint in his eyes.

"Double shit!"

Wasting no more time, Kurama ripped the seat beat off and kicked the battered door open before grabbing the knuckle-dusters from the storage compartment between the two front seats and swiftly slipping them on.

"Kit, I want you to hide in the back, they might not have spotted you yet" –Although he knew that was almost impossible– "And make sure that whatever happened, stay there, okay?"

Without waiting for a response, he stepped out of the battered car and made sure to close the door, hopefully increasing chances of Naruto's survival. From inside, the blonde looked on with wide, frightened eyes. He desperately wanted to help his aniki but he also knew he'd be more of a hindrance than anything. After all, he couldn't even defend himself from playground bullies.

Both of the incoming strangers stood before Kurama, weapons poised. The knife user's partner rushed towards the red head and swung his metal baseball bat, aiming for the face but the attack only hit air as Kurama ducked. Before the silver haired teen withdrew his arm, the red head grasped the wrist and roughly yanked the attacker forward as he pulled back his fist. Having no way to escape it, the punch smashed into the bat wielder's head, dislocating the jaw with a resounding, but satisfying crack as he was stumbled a few paces back.

"That freaking hurt you little motherfucker" Wiping away the small drops of blood that had leaked out the corner of his mouth, the silver haired teen swore.

Abruptly, the knife user dashed forward, surprising Kurama for a second. He swung the knife horizontally. Holding an arm up, the red head made a sloppy, last minute block by sacrificing a limb. An angry red scar tore through pale skin. Although his slash hadn't hit the mark, the raven haired attacker had achieved his primary goal: distract the red head.

Suddenly Kurama hit the ground, coughing blood up as pain flared in the back of his skull. While the knife user had assaulted the red head, his partner was given time to recover from the blow and strike the target from behind. The iron bat had been rammed into Kurama's head. Naruto watched on helplessly as his aniki fell. Rummaging through his backpack next to him, his hand clasped round a familiar metallic object, an object that the red head himself had given to Naruto.

"Fucking trash. The little shit wasn't worth the damn trouble" The silver haired teen spat, kicking Kurama's limp side.

Unlike his foul mouthed partner, the knife user calmly slipped a sleek, black mobile phone from his pocket.

"We've retrieved target 9-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence before Kurama shot up from the ground and delivered a crushing blow to his stomach and finishing him with a round house kick which sent him crashing into the glass window of the shop's display on the side of the road. The red head then elbowed the bat wielder before grabbing his neck and strangling him. However, the knife wielder hadn't gone down as the red head expected. After rising from the shattered glass, he launched towards Kurama's undefended back, thrusting the knife forwards…

_Cling_

Naruto, having silently exited the car had darted across the road and hastily blocked the knife wielder with his own blade –the blade that his aniki had given to him for protection on his birthday. Before he took off, everything had seemed to slow down while his instinct kicked in, yelling at him to help the older teen. The attacker, shocked at the blonde's sudden appearance, was easily pushed away and subsequently fell back a little. Taking advantage of this, Kurama, snapped out of his momentary daze, clobbered him with the silver haired teen's bat that the red head had snatched.

"Kit! Are you alright? I told you to stay in the car, damn it! What if you got hurt?!" Kurama's eyes were hard as he tightly held Naruto's shoulders, shaking him slightly as he spoke.

"But they almost killed you!" At this the red head's eyes softened before he enveloped the blonde in a hug.

The sound of police sirens suddenly rung out loud, ending the embrace.

"Looks like the dawn is coming, Kit" The older teen pointed to the rising sun before continuing. "We need to get outta here before the police get us"

With that, the two teens slipped into the shadows of the alleyway.

After evading the watchful eyes of the local authorities, the two had arrived at an old abandoned warehouse, surrounded by rotting wooden crates and tyres. It was now the early morning. Naruto guessed that the place had been mechanics shop before it was left to rust away but wondered why the older teen had brought him here.

Kurama kicked the iron doors open, breaking the blonde out of his thoughts. Inside, there were about a dozen or so people, gathered around a map on the floor. Tense, they all tore their eyes away from the scrap of paper to the intruders but relaxed when they saw the red head however their collective gaze soon travelled to Naruto. The blonde figured that these people were probably in Kurama's gang, yet each one of them was completely and uniquely different with nothing, apart from the double ear piercings, that connected or grouped any of them together. One of them –a sandy haired teen with dark brown eyes– stepped forward.

"So, 'that the brat you was talkin' 'bout, bro?" He asked.

"Oi! The names Naruto Uzumaki and ya better remember it!" Pointing a finger to the unknown teen, the blonde shouted.

"I like this brat, he's got some spunk" Smirking slightly, the teen ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Stop calling me a brat!"

Chuckling at the two, the red head turned to the younger blonde.

"Kit, from today on, you are the newest member of our family"

"You mean…" Naruto's blue eyes shone with anticipation and excitement.

"Yep. You're part of my gang, the 'Demonz', now"

* * *

Notes:

Kit - A young fox

Aniki - Older brother (sometimes a fellow gang member, if you're part of the same gang, who is older/more experienced than you)


End file.
